piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Rusty Cornfuel
Rusty Cornfuel is one of the cars that race for the Tow Cap team in the Piston Cup, along with Clarkson (his real name is Dylan) from 1984 to 1988 part-time and 1989 to 2006 full-time. In Artur Belous' world, he raced from 2000 to 2010. He is a Brawny Motors Co. Spark GT that is painted purple and white, with the number 4 painted on his roof and doors. The Tow Cap logo is printed on his hood, as well as his trunk. In 2007 (2011 for Matroskin the Cat's world), he retires, and gets replaced by Jack DePost. History In Cars, Rusty is one of the thirty-six competitors at the Motor Speedway of the South in the 2005 Dinoco 400 against the likes of Lightning McQueen, Strip "The King" Weathers, Chick Hicks and many others. He is first seen racing alongside Floyd Mulvihill, when Lightning McQueen passes him by using the wall to squeeze through the gap between it and Floyd. Later, Rusty is involved in the huge accident, but does not suffer from any major damage. Rusty used to be a good racer in the late 80's and early 90's although after 2000 he did not do well. Rusty even won the 1988 Boston 350 as part-time racer! He nearly retired in 2005 but Tow Cap convinced him to stay another year before he retired in 2006. Appearances * Cars * The World of Cars Online Profiles and statistics Cars * Bios * "Rusty Cornfuel grew up on a farm in Mississippi and gained his reputation among the locals for running his own racing circuit with his buddies. Rusty won most of the races and made enough money off the event to nearly sponsor himself professionally. Luckily his current sponsor, Tow Cap Hitch Protectors, came along to front the bill for his team. Now Rusty can spend his own money on more important things, like flying his buddies from the farmdown for every race." Gallery Rusty Cornfuel Personnage 1988 Pocono 400.png|Rusty in 1988 Pocono 400 Авария_7.png|Rusty in the crash with James Cleanair Авария_8.png|Rusty in the crash with James Cleanair again Расти_Корнфил_на_2009_Tach-O-Mint_350.png|Rusty in 2009 Tach-O-Mint 350 (Artur Belous' world) BigOne.png|Somewhere in the middle of this big one. ( Total Dramaramamamamamamamamama's world) Names in other languages Trivia * Cornfuel's racing number, 4, has the second lowest value out of any Piston Cup racer in the Cars series (of movie racers, not racers from movie sponsors that don't appear in the movie, like David Palmer, who raced before him), only beaten by Jimmy Cables and Flip Dover, both with number 00. * In the scene of crash being viewed from the on-board camera of Brush Curber, Cornfuel hits him in the rear end causing him to turn sideways, the very next scene Cornfuel is seen driving straight. * Rusty is the only racer with a long spoiler. * In the series, the movie and on his artwork, he has purple rims. But in the diecasts, he has black rims. * From 1984 to 1985, he originally had the number 2. Category:2005 Piston Cup Racers Category:Tow Cap Category:Cars Category:Racers Category:Retired Racers Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Cars Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Racing Cars Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Retired Piston Cup Racers Category:2005 Piston Cup Season Racers